


Welcome to Domway, where you can have your sandwich our way!

by sephonered



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Welcome to Domway, where you can have your sandwich our way!Satisfaction Guaranteed.So this thing started with a friend sending me a picture of a joking comment thread about well if Subway exist shouldn't there be a Domway?  And this thing promptly unfolded in my head like a Saturday Night Live skit that then got bought out by kink .com.Because nothing convinced me to get off my lazy butt and wright like a good crack prompt that I can't help but take seriously. Like it's some sort of inherient challenge... What's wrong with me?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to Domway, where you can have your sandwich our way!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicyokai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicyokai/gifts).



All right Sir, your order sheet indicates that you would like a turkey and cheese , you selected the gluten-free option for bread, and for condiments you had an interest in pickles and mustard? Is that correct?

And just remember, we are 100% committed to consumer satisfaction; so if at any point you feel full, feel free to let us know either verbally or by hitting the bell on the table and we will be happy to check you out.  
We be using credit or debit to start this tab?  
Wonderful.

Now sit the fuck down at table 1 and open your goddamn mouth.  
I'd hate for you to have to sit there and be hungry the whole time I prepare your meal, so how about something to keep you entertained while you wait?

You seem like a soft little thing, we'll start gentle. Stick out your tongue. I think a little sweet relish will help tide you over. No, no, don't swallow. Just leave it there, right on your tongue. Where I can see it.

Now let me just double check your order. Yes I see you wanted the gluten-free option. Well we do have a number of gluten free options available, let's face it the bread just serves to hold everything together doesn't it? Keep things nice and tidy. You don't seem like the Tidy sort. No. You seem more like a filthy little slut. Look at you. Already drooling. I can see it dripping down your chin right now. No. I think we'll just ditch the bread altogether. Sloppy little thing like you. You'll like it better this way anyway.

Well here we are, one turkey and cheese roll up, all done. And a side sauce of, let's see...well you're taking that relished so well. Look at you. Such a mess. So good for me. I think you might be able to manage the spicy mustard.  
Yeah okay, let's go with spicy shall we?  
Go ahead and swallow dear. I'm taking a nice big drink. That's right can't have you getting dehydrated now can we?

Now open up again for me.

The slap is harsh and immediate.

Did I tell you to bite?  
No. I didn't. Let's try that again shall we?

She runs the roll slowly over the surface of your tongue.

Look at you, all that thick saltiy meat in your mouth. You're so hungry for it. Do you want it? Tell me you want it.

She shoves the roll in deeper, stifling your words.

What? I didn't quite get that. Try again. 

You strain to speak clearly despite the bulk in your mouth.

Of course dear. Take a bite.

You take a bite, desperate to do as you're told only for her to grab your face and squeeze.

Don't be so fucking greedy. I said a bite. Not three.

She holds her hand out in front of you expectantly. You look up into her eyes and yes she is in fact waiting. With less patience by the moment. You lean forward and place your bite into her hand like a cat delicately offering its owner a catch.

Let's try that one more time. Now, small bites.

You spend the next few minutes nibbling bites out of her hand like a pony snuffeling for sugar cubes. When you're done she ruffles her fingers through your hair approvingly, then smears her sticky palm down the side of your face, her gaze turning disapproving.

You seem to have forgotten your manners. What do you say?

You manage to breathe out a Thank you, and More please.

Don't worry my pet. I'll give you more. I'll give you as much as you can handle. You ordered pickle, I believe.

She holds up a whole kosher dill easily the same size as my sandwich wrap, and almost as big around as her wrist. 

Open up.

She alternates between letting me nibble the tip of it and fucking it sweetly into my mouth. Smooth and relentless and so Jaw achingly good.  
When she finally pulls out you're lightheaded and desperate. 

I think something a little harder this time. I'd hate to leave you wanting. She dips the rest of the turkey roll into the spicy mustard and then leans forward lightly painting your lips with it. It stings. Slow to start off, but persistent until your lips feel hot itchy and swollen. You want to rub it off. You want to bite them. Anything to make it stop; But you sit there, obedient under her unrelenting gaze. Part of you distantly notes the muzak has shifted from one 80s pop ballad to the next, but the rest of  
Your perception has narrowed to a tunnel. There's nothing but her eyes and the burning. 

Good.

she Whispers. And you hear the light tinkling of ice in a glass before a mercifully cold and wet napkin his wife to cross your lips. Soothing the sting and removing the hateful substance.

Are you still hungry?  
Do you want more?

Yes, you gasp out . Your shaking, and it's almost sob. When did your eyes start to water?

She soothes you with gentle hands and gentle murmurs, and this time when she feeds you the mustard still there but it burns so good and you're so hungry, and you take bite a after bite, but now she's petting you and Stroking your brow. Telling you how good you are and feeding you little sips of breathtakingly cold water in between. As you finish the last bite You're somehow stated, yet ravenous, and breathing like you've just run a mile.

She gently cleans your face with a moist napkin, and Pats you dry, Before leaning in close her eyes boring into yours. You feel her breath goes to cross her skin.

Will you be wanting dessert today?

You moan and shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> [The next person in line just wanted a snack. They ordered potato chips and pejoratives off the sides menu.]
> 
> **Bonus**  
> There in a portion control bag because you need that don't you slut? You have no sense of self-control do you? Just a filthy little fucking glutton. You'll take everything I give you and beg for more won't you?   
> Yes. That's right.   
> Beg pretty for me, whore.


End file.
